Many types of external percutaneous connections form to provide a patient or medical staff with access to an internal organ or bodily lumen. For example, semi-permanent connections are made through the skin for placement of IV lines, catheters, dialysis lines, colostomy bags in the like. Percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy tubes, commonly known as PEG tubes, are used as a means of feeding when a person is unable to eat. PEG tubes are typically inserted through a small incision in the abdomen into the stomach. These tubes may be sutured in place, or large support bolsters having adhesive pad are used to anchor the tube in place such that a portion extends into the stomach, and an opposing portion extends out of the stomach and through the skin for external access. Sutures are often utilized to affix the stomach to the abdominal wall, e.g. prior to placing a gastric tube, in a procedure known as gastropexy. The suture or sutures are used to pull the stomach adjacent the abdominal wall, and then tied (sewn to the skin) to maintain the relative positioning while the tube is placed.